robotsupremacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Silver Sonic
Silver Sonic is a Super Badnik created by Dr. Eggman modelled after his arch-enemy Sonic the Hedgehog. Chronologically, this is the first robot that Eggman has made that is based on Sonic, serving as the prototype for more advanced robots such as Mecha Sonic and Metal Sonic. Description Silver Sonic is a bipedal robot modelled after Sonic the Hedgehog. Its shape and abilities resemble Sonic's, though it is far from a perfect copy. Its head is silver-grey with a yellow muzzle, a block-shaped nose, a horizontal optic visor and no ears. The robot's body is also yellow and has rocket boosters in place where its arms should be; the only arm it has is a retractable telescopic claw that emerges from its torso which can use for grabbing or punching. Finally, Silver Sonic has rigid legs with blue feet that also have boosters installed in the heels. Abilities Being based on Sonic, Silver Sonic is meant to mimic the abilities of its template. It is capable of moving at high speeds thanks to the rocket boosters attached to its body and feet, though it lacks manoeuvrability and grace. Its main forms of attack are extending its clawed arm to grab or punch its opponent, or mimicking Sonic's Super Spin Attack and rolling into its target, using its spines to tear its enemy to shreds. Game appearances Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (8-bit) Silver Sonic makes its debut as the boss of the Scrambled Egg Zone in the 8-bit version of Sonic the Hedgehog 2. As the boss fight begins, Silver Sonic has three basic attack patterns used randomly. As standing either on the left or right side of the area, if the player attempts to approach it from above or ahead, the robotic clone curls into its ball mode, while charging at one place. It will then either spin through the area and jump backwards to the same corner where it was previously, or simply use the Spin Jump to reach the other side of the area. During its curling ball mode, the player's Spin Jump does not provide any damage to it and both Silver Sonic and Sonic would get knocked back, if either one of them or both are using Spin Jump in mid-air. Using the Spin Jump while Silver Sonic is charging its curling ball mode, does also not provide any hits. Two other attack patterns can damage the player, if Sonic is not using his Spin Jump or Spin Attack. Silver Sonic will either rise above the ground and quickly charge to the other side of the area. If the player is close to Silver Sonic, it can activate its small claw hand as an attempt to damage the player in front of it. The player can simply provide hits by attacking right above, when Silver Sonic shifts off its curling ball mode. When Silver Sonic is charging, the player can avoid the attack while also being able to hit it above. After doing eight hits, Silver Sonic is defeated. If the player has gotten five of the Chaos Emeralds upon defeating the Silver Sonic, it will drop the sixth and final Chaos Emerald, which will grant Sonic access to Crystal Egg Zone. Otherwise, the game ends here. Sonic Mania Silver Sonic returns in the 2017 game Sonic Mania, this time as a basic mass-produced Badnik. It is encountered during the boss fight against Metal Sonic in Stardust Speedway Act 2. During the first section of the boss fight, the player races Metal Sonic around the Eggman Tower in Stardust Speedway. Upon getting half-way up the tower, Metal Sonic will interface with a machine in the top half of the screen and activate a Badnik generator in the background. A Silver Sonic robot will emerge which the player must confront and defeat, though once it has been destroyed, another Silver Sonic will emerge from the generator. To defeat Metal Sonic, the player must use the Silver Sonic robots against it. Silver Sonic will take different actions depending on the actions of the player; if the player tries to run and attack it by jumping, Silver Sonic will react either by extending its clawed arm ahead of it or by rocket-dashing to the side of the screen. In order to hit Metal Sonic, the player must Spin-Dash on the spot, causing Silver Sonic to react in the same way. When Silver Sonic and the player roll into one another, Silver Sonic will be sent bouncing into the side of the screen and will bounce up in a diagonal pattern. The player must position their attacks so that when Silver Sonic is sent bouncing, it will hit the rig that Metal Sonic is plugged into. After taking four hits, Metal Sonic will fire energy blasts from its torso in the player's direction while still generating Silver Sonics to attack. The player must continue bouncing Silver Sonics into Metal's rig which will be destroyed after suffering eight hits in total. Metal Sonic will then become mobile again and the boss battle will continue up to the top of the tower. Other appearances Archie Comics Appearing in a flashback in Sonic the Hedgehog #269, the original Silver Sonic prototype was deployed by Dr. Eggman to confront Sonic in the Scrambled Egg Zone when he attempted to rescue Tails with the help of Breezie the Hedgehog. Breezie had actually betrayed Sonic by luring him into this trap, but Sonic was able to overcome the attacks of his robotic counterpart and destroyed it. Trivia * The Silver Sonic is the first Sonic robot replica in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. * It shares its Japanese name, Mecha Sonic, with the the Death Egg Zone boss in Sonic the Hedgehog 2 and the Sky Sanctuary Zone boss in Sonic & Knuckles. * Sonic will not take damage as long as he is curled up into a ball. Category:Video Game Robots Category:Comic Book Robots Category:War Machines Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Eggman Machines Category:Badniks